El juego del Silencio
by Mapache Cohete
Summary: Había un hombre en mi ventana. Él usaba una máscara blanca. Me quedé helado. Advertencia: Representaciones gráficas de violencia.


El mundo no siempre había sido silencioso.

El mundo alguna vez fue escandaloso, lleno de gritos, groserías, insultos, voces felices, voces tristes…

Tan…

Tan…

Tan lleno de presión.

 _Ugh._

Algunas veces las extrañaba. Se había dicho en el pasado que no necesitaba nada más que una taza de café para ser feliz, no necesitaba oír, no necesitaba hablar, no dejaría que esto le fuera un obstáculo. Como muchos le habían dicho. Podía superarlo…

 _Podía enserio…_

 _¿…Podía?_

…

 _¡C-CLARO QUE SI!_

¡Era un puto adulto de 21 años por favor! No podía dejar que lo trataran como un niño por siempre.

Asintió con la cabeza para sí mismo mientras metía las costillas de cerdo bañadas en salsa agridulce al horno, cerró la ventanilla y programó el temporizador a cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de alejarse y atender los espárragos friéndose. Su forma de moverse en la cocina lo hacía parecer como si danzara en ella. A pesar de que dentro de su cabeza, el mundo exterior ha sido como si estuviese bajo el agua desde hace mucho tiempo. Había un tambor abrumador en sus oídos que lo privaba de los demás sonidos.

Probó con una cuchara su estofado de carne y sonrió para sí mismo. Tal vez hace siete años habría dicho que cocinar era demasiada presión. Pero ahora ese no era el caso. No desde que la cafetería de sus padres había pasado a ser un restaurante exitoso de muchas locaciones alrededor del país. Al principio no había tenido opción, ya que creía que sus padres lo venderían como esclavo pero, poco después descubrió que…

 _Amaba cocinar._

 _Estar solo en la cocina le relajaba._

 _Podía distraerse haciéndolo por horas. Eso trajo normalidad a su vida. Al menos parte de ella._

Ladeando la cabeza hacia la mesa de al lado, para frotar su cuello acalambrado notó por primera vez una pequeña pestaña texto en la pantalla de su laptop abierta justo a un lado de la novela sin final en formato Word.

" _¡Mierda!"_ Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó rápidamente a ella. Era un correo, Kyle. Una sonrisa de felicidad cruzó sus labios mientras leía el texto.

 **/Acabo de llegar al pueblo. Amigo, mi culo esta hundido de tantas horas en un auto. /**

El mensaje había sido enviado hace treinta minutos.

" _¡¿hace treinta minutos?! ¡GHA! ¡El tiempo de recorrido del pueblo hasta su casa era de cuarenta y cinco!"_ tomó su celular del mesón y salió corriendo de su cocina hasta las puertas de cristal del frente. Esas puertas eran hermosas. Sin embargo, nada discretas. Al principio, al mudarse a esta casa, tuvo algunos problemas con esto. Se sentía incómodo, y no estaba ayudando nada a su nerviosismo ni a su cordura cuestionable. Juraba que alguien lo estaba mirando a través de los cristales. No quería llamar a sus padres como un niño asustado sin embargo. Él mismo había decidido vivir en esta casa. Podía vivir solo. Poco tiempo después, notó que el vidrio transparente en muchas ventanas y puertas lo dejaban ver todo, todo, dándole una sensación de control, y también dándole una hermosa vista de la fachada de árboles de pino que rodeaba la casa. Solo había verde por todos lados, su color favorito.

Deslizó la puerta fácilmente hacia un lado, los sonidos de los pájaros y la vida animal silvestre no llegaron, pero ese olor a menta fresca de los pinos sacudidos lentamente por el viento sí. El leve resplandor del sol iba perfecto con el ambiente.

Hombre, este era como su "lugar feliz" cuando estaba estresado. Era el mejor lugar para estar tranquilo cuando pasaban cosas malas en su vida.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí pero esta quedó atascada a medio cerrar.

 _Ugh…_

Tenía que recordar reparar eso.

Usó algo más de musculo y la rodó forzosamente hasta finalmente cerrarla.

 _Usf…_

Se apartó el cabello rubio en sus ojos y luego se giró nuevamente hacia el ecosistema, caminó hasta el final del elevado de madera de la casa antes de bajar la vista a su teléfono.

 **/¿Ya estás aquí?/** mandó un texto rápido y esperó mientras veía la pantalla. Su mensaje englobado en un cuadro verde fue empujado hacia arriba por un cuadro rojo unos segundos despues.

 **/casi allí. Oh… vamos, ¿eso es un bosque de pinos? Olvídalo amigo, no puedo meter el auto allí. Caminaré desde aquí/**

Uno de los ojos verdes se contrajo con nerviosismo.

 **/¡NO PUEDES DEJAR TU AUTO EN PLENA AUTOPISTA! ¡SERÁ ARROLLADO! ¡O ALGÚN LADRÓN TRATARÁ DE ROBARLO! ¡GAH! TAL VEZ SEA ALLANADO POR UN OSO!/**

Esta vez la respuesta se demoró más en llegar, pero luego de un momento el cuadro rojo remplazó al suyo sin falta.

 **/Relájate Tweek, lo deje en una orilla, y está bien cerrado. Ese auto tiene más seguridad que la casa de Token. Personalmente creo que es demasiado, pero ya sabes cómo es Cartman con sus cosas/**

 _Oh…_

 _ **/**_ **Oh valla, este sitio es bonito. Como sea, creo que estoy a punto de llegar./**

Justo después de ese mensaje Tweek giró los ojos lejos de la pantalla para mirar el follaje con insistencia.

Una cabeza roja pronto fue visible saliendo de una maleza. Los lados de su boca se contrajeron en una sonrisa y comenzó a agitar los brazos para llamar su atención.

La figura lejana agitó un brazo también en respuesta y aumentó su ritmo. Pero tweek no lo soportó y corrió la distancia que los separaba. Hacía meses que no veía a nadie que no estuviera en un video chat en su computadora. Realmente extrañaba a Kyle y la universidad. Él era un muy querido amigo. Lo había ayudado en tantas cosas

Casi saltó sobre Kyle cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro. Pero este solo sonrió en el abrazo pareciendo también contento de verle.

-Así que aquí es donde se hospeda la realeza, ¡Woa ,woa, cuidado que nos caemos, Tweek!- Habló entre risas, revolvió el cabello del rubio justo antes de separarse. Los ojos de Tweek parecían extasiados y empezó a mover sus manos frente a él.

 _Es lo más gay que he hecho hoy_

Kyle comprendió rápidamente las señas por lo que levantó una ceja divertido.

 _¿Y me lo dice a mí?_ El pelirrojo contesto con señas también. Tweek resopló divertido antes de responder.

 _Nah, estoy seguro de que has hecho algo más gay con Cartman hoy_

El judío jadeo ofendido ante la respuesta altanera antes estallar en risas y golpear el hombro de Tweek levemente.

 _Mírate… tan audaz, está bien. Sí. Tuve que darle una nalgada a ese gran culo esta mañana para que me prestara su auto_ Kyle vio con satisfacción como la cara de Tweek se arrugó en una expresión asqueada.

 _Tú fuiste el que preguntó A_gregó.

 _Sabes que no necesitas hablar con señas también ¿verdad?_ El rubio decidió cambiar de tema y tratar de borrar esa imagen de su mente. Kyle asintió.

-Sé que puedes leer mis labios. Pero realmente estoy mejorando en esto del lenguaje mudo.- Comentó divertido mientras se ajustaba las gafas rojas en su nariz angular. La sonrisa de kyle fue arrancada cuando una alarma se encendió dentro de la casa. Tweek no la escuchó por lo que rápidamente señaló a la cabaña.

-Tweek, hay una alarma que viene de tu casa.- Los ojos olivas se ampliaron ante la información. Lo recordó.

 _LA COMIDA_ Sin más, corrió de vuelta a la casa con un muy alarmado judío tras él. Abrió la puerta más cercana a la cocina y humó fue lo primero que salió de ella pero aun así entró.

 _¡Esta casa valía millones! Sus padres la habían comprado y habían puesto su confianza en él._

 _¡NO PODÍA SOLO QUEMARLA!_

Había humo adentro. También la alarma pegada a su techo estaba brillando en rojo y blanco. Notó que el sonido parecía abrumar a Kyle tras él, ya que lo veía cubrir sus oídos con una expresión de dolor, por lo que rápidamente tomó una silla y se acercó a ella para desactivarla.

Pero la maldita cosa no se apagaba. Estaba empezando a desesperarse, la tomó con ambas manos y tiró hasta arrancarla. Ya con la brillante alarma floja en sus manos fue más fácil girar la palanca para apagarla.

La luz desapareció del objeto. Justo a tiempo para mirar a Kyle sacar las costillas de cerdo quemadas del horno con un par de guantes y tirarlas sobre la mesa. Ambos se miraron un momento antes de suspirar aliviados. Kyle se quitó los guantes con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a Tweek.

-Amigo, ¿Quién carajos deja la cocina a mitad de su trabajo? ¡Pudiste haber incendiado el lugar!.- Tweek se mordió el labio avergonzado. Movió sus manos con timidez.

 _Lo siento mucho_ realmente estaba muy avergonzado. Esta no era la imagen responsable e independiente que quería que vieran los demás.

 _Realmente…. No podía hacerlo._

 _Una persona como él. No podía hacer esto bien…._

El pelirrojo suspiró nuevamente pasando una mano por sus cienes para relajarse. Sus ojos esmeraldas miraron al rubio con lastima.

-No, está bien Tweek. Solo… ten más cuidado la próxima vez. ¿Sí? Todos nos preocupamos mucho por ti aquí solo.- Tweek asintió con la cabeza mansamente. Ya la había cagado. Solo le quedada bajar la cabeza y esperar no cagarla más.

El Broflovski se removió incomodo también. No había querido bajarle los ánimos al rubio. Miró a su alrededor y notó la comida hecha por Tweek. Exceptuando las costillas de cerdo ennegrecidas sobre la mesa, todo lo demás lucia delicioso. También era demasiada comida. Tweek seguramente esperaba a que Cartman llegara junto con él. Sus rasgos se ablandaron y colocó una mano sobre el hombro flojo del otro hombre.

-Hey, que tal si probamos todo lo demás… quiero ver que rabieta monta el culón al llegar y darse cuenta que me comí su cena.- Propuso con una sonrisa amable. Tweek levantó su mirada y sonrió levemente también. Cuantas veces más tendrían que perdonarlo por cosas así.

Comieron la cena temprano. Estaba deliciosa como había intuido Kyle quien dio sus felicitaciones al chef y maliciosamente se comió la última porción de estofado de carne a pesar de no querer seguir componiendo más.

Luego salieron de la casa dejando las puertas abierta para sentarse en el porche delantero de la casa. El sol estaba cayendo, dándole un aspecto más sombrío al bosque de pinos frente a ellos.

 _¿Dónde está Eric?_ Era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Tweek. Kyle sonrió y se sacó las gafas para limpiarlas con su chaleco negro.

-Tenía un debate de pasantía en los tribunales judiciales de Denver. Es el mejor en su clase. Si hay algo que le encante más que comer a ese culo gordo. Es joder la vida de las personas con sus palabras, en este caso la de sus contrincantes.- Miró fijamente a Tweek antes de agregar.

-Créeme, nadie jamás le ha ganado un juicio. Discutir que tiene la razón es su especialidad desde que éramos niños… je, ese bastardo tiene futuro como abogado…- había un brillo extraño en los ojos verde oscuro. Tweek no trato de entenderlo. Quizá era algo que ocurría cuando estabas enamorado. Kyle miraba ahora fijamente las gafas rojas en sus manos y las rozaba levemente con sus dedos. Cartman se las había regalado en su segunda cita. El culón había estado tan avergonzado al dárselas que al final terminó por amenazarlo si no las usaba. Él se había negado al principio claro, pero encontró algo lindo en ver a Cartman avergonzado la primera vez que lo vio usándolas. había sido un accidente. Además las gafas no estaban mal. Cartman tenía un buen ojo. Dos años después, las gafas habían pasado a significar algo más especial. Eso era tan gay como satanás pero, no le importaba. Cartman y él estaban juntos, por lo que el infierno podía congelarse.

-Él pasará por aquí más tarde. Me dijo que dijo que quería ver en que pocilga te has alojado todos estos meses. Para comprobar que es más rico que tú, ahora que te atrasaste en la universidad.- Tweek rodó los ojos ante el comentario. Típico de Eric. Solo se había tomado un año sabático. No era como si hubiese abandonado los estudios.

 _¡No podía vivir del dinero de sus padres para siempre!_

 _Ni del gobierno. Nunca confió en los agentes del gobierno._

 _Quería ser independiente. Independiente. Independiente. Independiente._

 _¿Cómo están todos?_ Kyle reflexionó la pregunta antes de contestar.

-Haber… Stan está estudiando educación y ama a los niños. Hablamos hace unos días, él y Wendy volvieron… honestamente creo que deberían casarse a estas alturas. Ugh… no, seguramente estaré en su divorcio… Token está ocupado con su tesis y te manda saludos, Clyde sigue echándonos en cara lo caliente que está su novia y llorando desde que te fuiste… y Kenny sigue trabajando en uno de los restaurantes de tus padres ¿no?- Tweek asintió con la cabeza.

 _Pues... creo que las cosas van bien para todos…_ Señaló con una sonrisa ausente. Kyle lo miró con seriedad.

-Puedes regresar con nosotros Tweek. Date una oportunidad, puedes tener una nueva relación. Sin presiones y a tu ritmo esta vez… deja de aislarte de todos. Queremos ayudarte.

La voz de Kyle era tranquila y confiable, casi quería aceptar. Pero no podía. Había algo que tenía que encontrar en sí mismo primero. O estaría incompleto para siempre. Por lo que lentamente negó con la cabeza y movió sus manos.

 _Aun no estoy completo_

El otro chico le dio una mirada de comprensión y le sonrió levemente.

-Avísanos cuando estés completo entonces…-Señaló. Luego recordó algo. –Oh, casi lo olvido.- Rápidamente metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño libro. –¿Lo reconoces?- Preguntó con una risa traviesa.

Como no reconocerlo. Podía ver su nombre escrito en la biografía al reverso del libro.

 _¿Y… quieres mi autógrafo, o…?_

Kyle se carcajeó en respuesta. –¡O vamos, no seas un idiota! – Tweek lo acompañó con carcajadas mudas. –Pero ya enserio, es una gran historia… no puedo creer que ese hombre hiciera todo eso por amor a su hija. Es una puta locura. No puedo esperar a leer como salen del bosque de nieve en el siguiente libro. ¿Estás trabajando en el ya verdad?

Kyle siempre había sido un come libros. El primer libro de Tweek, lanzado a la venta el año pasado gracias a sus padres no había sido la excepción. Sorprendentemente el libro había sido un éxito. Al menos para Kyle.

 _Ya casi lo termino, solo no hallo un buen final._

-Mm... entiendo, estoy seguro que hallarás el final perfecto.

Las manos de Tweek temblaron.

 _¡GHA!_

 _¡N-NO DIGAS ESO, ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!_

Broflosky rio nuevamente mientras ponía sus manos delante de él para calmarlo.

-No te presiono amigo. Es solo que vives en una lujosa cabaña con muchas ventanas en el bosque. Es imposible que la inspiración no fluya aquí. ¿Pero… no crees que tiene demasiadas ventanas? - Reflexionó. Tweek contestó a la pregunta enseguida, como si ya la hubiese tenido que responder muchas veces en el pasado.

 _Te acostumbras… además, esta zona es cerrada. Nadie extraño pasa por aquí sin que yo lo sepa_

Kyle aun parecía indeciso. –No lo sé amigo, no quiero asustarte, pero parece la típica cabaña de película de horror. En un momento son grandes y lujosos paraísos y al otro aparece un asesino psicópata con una sierra.

Tweek no parecía asustado sin embargo, solo soltó una carcajada muda antes de contestar.

 _Dios Kyle, creo que ves demasiada televisión. No te preocupes este lugar es resguardado por policías todos los días._

Kyle finalmente suspiró aliviado. Mientras desviaba su mirada al bosque frente a ellos. –Bueno, tengo que admitir que eso me tranquiliza… un poco.

 _Oye, el paranoico aquí se supone que soy yo._ Señaló Tweek, divertido mientras mecía sus piernas fuera de la plataforma de madera al igual que Kyle. Ambos rieron por un rato más, el sol ya se había escondido en la línea de árboles para ese entonces, dejándolos a oscuras con solo las estrellas y la brillante cabaña llena de ventanas para hacerles luz. Kyle miró el cielo nocturno un poco preocupado.

-Mmm… Cartman se está tardando.- Murmuró para sí mismo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo. Revisó su buzón de entrada pero estaba vacío. Decidió enviarle un mensaje. Tweek también parecía curioso por lo que se inclinó junto a él.

 **/¿Dónde demonios estas culón? me iré sin ti. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Perdiste el juicio?/**

El mensaje en seguida fue contestado, casi sorprendiendo a Tweek.

 **/Ja, ya quisieras judío, deberías haberlo visto, hice llorar a esos maricas. Voy en taxi ya que una rata judía codiciosa tomó mi auto esta mañana. ¡Será mejor que mi bebe esté intacto kahl!/**

El instinto retador de Kyle se activó enseguida. Las viejas mañas nunca mueren.

 **/¿O qué, culo gordo?/** Tweek se sintió preocupado enseguida. No tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo como Kyle. Realmente no quería hacer enfadar a Cartman.

 _Eric da miedo cuando está enojado. GHA! ¡Podría matarlo!_

Kyle notó enseguida el temblor en las manos de Tweek, se preocupó. –Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

 _No creo que debamos hacer enojar a Cartman…_ Kyle frunció el ceño confundido.

-Oh, vamos Tweek, es solo una…

 _S-solo digo que podríamos dejar su auto junto a mío, en el estacionamiento atrás de la casa_ interrumpió el rubio temblorosamente, en un intento por convencerlo. La expresión de Kyle cambió a una de asombro.

-¿Tienes auto?

 _¡GHA!_

 _SI, fue un regalo de cumpleaños y para emergencias pero no suelo usarlo. ¡Conducir es demasiada presión!_

El pelirrojo bufó divertido mientras tarareaba para sí mismo tratando de convencerse. No quería estresar a Tweek. Se supone que estaba aquí para ayudar. Miró al cielo estrellado.

-Bien… supongo que no es mala idea.- decidió con fastidio, revolviendo los risos carmesí en su cabeza para restarle importancia. Además, solo tardaría unos minutos. La cara de Tweek parecía aliviarse al captar la afirmativa, por lo que perezosamente recogió sus piernas del tablado y se levantó haciendo rechinar la madera bajo sus pies. Tweek lo siguió de cerca también levantándose para caminar con él hasta el final de la recepción de madera, estaba a punto de bajar los escalones cuando Kyle lo detuvo.

-No es necesario que vengas Tweek. Puedo llegar al auto yo solo. Te llamaré para que me guíes al estacionamiento tras la casa- indicó el roflovski colocando su teléfono nuevamente en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Tweek dudó.

 _¿Estás seguro?_

-Seguro, no quiero que cojas un resfriado o algo….- Kyle sonrió sin culpa alguna ante el puchero irritado del rubio al ser tratado como un niño. Bajo sin prisa las cinco gradas elegantes de madera antes de que sus pies tocaran el césped verde y húmedo, comenzó a caminar una línea recta hasta su auto en la carretera tras los pinos, perdiéndose de la vista de Tweek.

El rubio se frotó los hombros mientras trataba de estirar más el cuello para mirar a su amigo. Luego un extraño estornudo mudo escapó de él. Jaló las mangas de su suéter de lana verde para cubrir sus manos.

 _Mierda… la noche de repente se había enfriado._

Retrocedió sus pasos entrando a la casa y cerrado la puerta de vidrio con dificultad para preservar el calor. Sacó su teléfono móvil y lo puso sobre la mesa de la cocina. Se suponía que el Broflovski lo llamaría. Ese era el plan.

Mientras tanto, él lavaría los platos de su cena. Lavó ollas, sartenes e incluso guardo los restos de comida que guardó para Eric a escondidas del pelirrojo.

Miró la ventana panorámica a su lado. Solo arboles oscuros. Y ninguna señal de Kyle. Suspiró y tomó los restos de comida para girarse y guardarla en la nevera tras él. Cartman tendría que conformarse con comida recalentada.

Un fuerte golpe estalló detrás de él entonces, Kyle se estampó en la ventana panorámica. Su cabello rojo estaba revuelto y lleno de tierra. Usó sus manos para golpear con fuerza el vidrio. Quería romperlo. Tenía que romperlo. Quería entrar.

-¡TWEEK! ¡ABRE! ¡TWEEK! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ABRE!- Los ojos esmeralda estaban paralizados de terror en la espalda de Tweek con la cabeza enterrada en el interior del refrigerador.-¡TWEEK! ¡MIERDA! ¡VOLTEA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡TWEEK!- Era inútil, Tweek era sordo-mudo. Como podía olvidar eso. Sus puños continuaron golpeando el vidrio. Su cabeza palpitaba con furia al igual que su corazón. Había sangre resbalando de su sien. Su cara estaba llena de tierra húmeda. En algún punto ni él mismo podía oírse, el tiempo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta.

 _Cartman._

Entonces el airé salió de sus pulmones cuando un dolor vivo atravesó el centro de su espalda. Sabía lo que era. Y eso solo lo hacía querer llorar. Sus manos continuaron golpeando el vidrio en vano.

Había una flecha de madera clavada en su espalda, pero no se atrevía a mirar el arma homicida.

 **Homicida.**

Todo su cuerpo temblaba de dolor. Era difícil respirar.

Tenía que entrar.

Entrar.

Entrar.

Entrar.

Entonces volvió a quedar sin aire cuando la flecha fue retirada de él. Literal, fue arrancada de su espalda, dejando un hueco sangrante. Un cuerpo más grande se pegó a él. Sentía el pecho caliente de otro hombre. No era reconfortante en lo absoluto.

La misma flecha fue clavada en el mismo lugar. Tan profundamente como la primera vez.

Una.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y otra vez…

A través de sus gafas rojas siguió mirado la espalda de Tweek, estaba checando su teléfono celular. Esperando su llamada. Sus manos se deslizaron por el vidrio. Pesaban demasiado. No podía respirar más, y de repente…

Ya no estaba mirando nada.

El cuerpo de Kyle Broflovski cayó flojo en los brazos de su asesino. Su cuerpo fue arrastrado lentamente fuera de la ventana. Y tirado al suelo. Solamente en ese instante notó al joven rubio que miraba su teléfono con insistencia.

Pegó sus dedos enguantados al vidrio con desconcierto. El rubio no parecía notar que estaba allí. Ni siquiera escuchó los gritos de su amigo.

 _¿Pero qué mierda…?_

Cerró su mano en un puño y tocó.

 **TOCK, TOCK**

Nada. Ni una reacción. La cara pálida de nariz respingona de ese chico se mantenía centrada en su teléfono. De repente, suspiró y dejó su celular en la mesa, el asesino casi se alertó, pero el rubio delgado solo caminó sin mirarlo hasta la nevera nuevamente, abriéndola para servirse un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso de vidrio.

El hombre más alto sonrió divertido. Pegando su palma abierta al vidrio en la contextura delgada del otro chico.

-No puedo creerlo.-La voz nasal habló.

Tweek bebió de su jugo de naranja. Estaba inquieto. Kyle no había llamado _. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Quince minutos? ¿En dónde carajos había estacionado su auto? ¡¿Tal vez algo salió mal?! ¡¿Y si se perdió?!_

Sacudió su cabeza para desvanecer esos pensamientos. No, no era momento para paranoia. Todo estaba bien. Todo estaría bien. Debía estar tranquilo, y no hacer ninguna locura.

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente hacia la ventana panorámica de la cocina. Solo arboles oscuros. Y todavía ninguna señal de Kyle.

Siguió caminado hasta la sala, donde su laptop descansaba en el sofá, se tiró cómodamente sobre él y la abrió, la pantalla instantáneamente mostró la hoja de Word con su novela sin final.

 _Richard estaba al borde. Estaba cansado. Tenía frió. No quería morir. Tenía que protegerá su hija. Pero él lobo estaba frente a él… sus nervios lo dominaban. Este era el final._

Si tan solo pudiera encontrar el final adecuado.

Chasqueó a lengua con fastidio. Quien diría que escribir el final de un libro sería tanta… Presión…

 _Nmg…_

No era como si no lo hubiera pensado ya. En la actualidad esa historia ya poseía tres finales diferentes.

Dio clic derecho en **NOTAS** y contempló sus opciones.

Final uno_:

 _Richard levantó su hacha y corrió hacia el lobo. La adrenalina corría por sus venas. El lobo se abalanzo por su cuello pero Jonathan fue más rápido y también tomó su cuello. Cortándolo._

Demasiado simple y poco realista.

Final dos_:

 _Richard vio al lobo saltar hacia ellos. Cubrió a su hija con su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos. Estaba llorando y su boca estaba seca. Su espalda escocia quería retorcerse de dolor pero siguió mirando a su hija. Era lo último que quería ver._

Demasiado triste y dramático.

Final tres_ :

 _Richard gritó a su hija que corriera, el lobo comenzó a seguirla pero él lo detuvo. Lo mordió en el hombro, luego en la pierna. Su vista comenzaba a desvanecerse pero con sus últimas fuerzas, contuvo al lobo, al menos le daría a su hija una oportunidad._

Muy cliché. Necesitaba más sentimientos.

Recostó su espalda en el sofá suspirando con molestia.

 _Tantos finales…_

Pasó una mano por su cara para peinar su cabello hacia atrás sin jalarlo. De repente una pestaña de vídeo chat se abrió en su pantalla, asustándolo. Si hubiese podido gritar. Lo hubiese hecho.

 _-¡Hey Tweekers! ¡¿Qué tal estas?! ¿Ya viste lo caliente que está mi novia?_

Ugn… por supuesto. Ese castaño de chaqueta deportiva roja no podía ser otro que Clyde Donovan. Frunció un poco el ceño antes de responder. Aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de poder ver Clyde.

 _Me has mandado treinta y siete fotos de ella. Enserio, casi me matas del susto_

Clyde tardó en responder. Sus cejas castañas se fruncieron pensativamente. Él era realmente lento para comprender el lenguaje mudo. Pero eso no había detenido su amistad. Luego de un minuto clyde se rio y frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza con su mano.

 _-Si… lo siento. Es que te vi conectado y te extrañaba, amigo.-_ Tweek casi podía ver las lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos del castaño. Clyde siempre sería un bebe llorón. Tuviera la edad que tuviera.

 _yo también chicos…_ no quería explicarse otra vez. Él tenía sus razones. Eran una locura pero las tenía.

 _-Hey Tweek, ¿hay alguien contigo?-_ Que extraña pregunta. Lo desconcertó.

 _¿Qué quieres decir?_ la cara de Clyde parecía confundida. Estaba seguro de que la suya lucía igual.

 _-No… es que… me pareció ver a alguien pasar… ¿tal vez me confundí?-_

 _O era Kyle_ la idea solo vino a la mente de Tweek, quien se levantó rápidamente y miró tras él. No había nadie.

 _-¿Kyle está allí contigo?-_

 _Hablamos luego_ lo despidió rápidamente y caminó hasta la otra habitación y examinó el pasillo y el baño junto a el. Terminó revisando los tres dormitorios de la casa.

Nada. La casa estaba vacía.

Regresó y contempló nuevamente una de las ventanas de la sala.

 _¿Dónde estaba Kyle?_

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su computadora parpadear con una nueva pestaña. Se acercó, y se sentó a un lado de ella. Era un correo.

Suyo.

 _¿Qué?_

El correo había sido enviado por Tweek Tweak.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había hecho clic sobre el archivo adjunto. Eran fotos. Fotos suyas. Y no eran viejas. Literalmente acababan de ser capturadas.

 ** _Él de espaldas en ese mismo sillón. Él de espaldas en el pasillo. Él en el baño. Y él de frente en una de las habitaciones, la foto había sido tomado desde el interior de un armario._**

Los vellos de sus brazos estaban de punta. Estaba aguantando la respiración. No sabía si todo esto era una mala broma o no.

Un nuevo correo apareció en su pantalla. Llevaba por nombre: **"Salúdame"**. Su dedo se movió en contra de su voluntad sobre él.

 **Clic.**

Solo había una imagen esta vez. Era él de perfil, en este mismo sofá, en esta misma posición, mirando la pantalla de su laptop, con esa misma expresión horrorizada.

La foto fue tomada desde las puertas de vidrio a su izquierda justo frente a él. Sacó la vista paulatinamente de su computadora, estaba en Shock. Se levantó, su cabeza estaba llena de algodón. No podía pensar nada. Estaba tieso.

Lentamente fue yendo a su izquierda para enfrentar las puertas de vidrio.

Detrás de ellas había un hombre. Era alto. Casi parecía medir dos metros. Traía puesto un suéter azul marino y yins gastados, él usaba una máscara blanca sobre su rostro. No tenía expresión. Estaba sosteniendo un teléfono delante él, como si estuviese tomándole una fotografía. Solo en ese entonces Tweek notó que era su teléfono, el mismo teléfono que había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Se quedó helado.

.

 **Que comience el juego**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno... si no lo saben este fic será una adaptación de la película Hush, con unos cuantos cambios a lo largo de la trama para desarrollar mejor la relación de los personajes, el Creek no será bonito esta vez. No tengo idea de donde carajos salió la razón de hacer pasar a Tweek por esto pero joder, pobre kyle...**


End file.
